For the Love of a Father
by ocd.grl
Summary: Draco and Harry escort Lucius from prison. After seven years of not seeing his father, how will Draco react? Will Lucius accept Harry as his son's husband? ONESHOT short and fluffy


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot. All rights go to J.K Rowling, and various printing/publishing companies. **_

_The Love of a Father_

_Walking up the stairs was hard. Each step was a mountain he had to climb. Foot after foot, heel before toe, he slowly made his way up the tall imposing line of steps into the Ministry of Magic._

_He honestly didn't know how he would have managed it if not for Harry; his husband, partner, lover, friend, and today, his pillar of strength. Draco reached out and snatched the Gryffindor's hand, interlocking their fingers._

_ Harry paused, turning to look at the blond. He was hiding his emotions behind his 'Malfoy Mask,' but Harry knew him better than anyone and could see the nervousness flitting across his face._

_ He reached out and placed his palm on Draco's cheek. Draco leaned into the touch and sighed, letting some of his tension drain away. _

_"It's going to be fine" Harry said gently._

_"I know…it's just hard…" Draco replied, squeezing the other man's hand gently. He smiled slightly and added, "I'm glad you're here."_

_"I wouldn't leave your side if there were a thousand dementors trying to give me the kiss" Harry replied with a quirky grin. Chuckling slightly, they continued up the steps hand in hand. Their shoulders brushed against each other, reminding Draco, yet again, how lucky he was to have such a man beside him. _

_As they reached the top of the stairs, Draco faltered before glancing at Harry. He felt a surge of strength as he realized that the man would be beside him the entire time. Feeling thusly reassured, he opened the large wooden door and walked inside, releasing Harry's hand at the same time. _

_ He strode to one of the many front desks. "what's yer name and purpose?" the bored looking old wizard behind the desk asked. Draco could see part of a magazine titled __'The Older Wizard's Guide to Younger Witches'. __Being a Slytherin through and through, Draco sneered at the man before saying, "I am Draco Malfoy, and I am here to escort my father from prison." The man sat up straight and turned a strange pale purple color. _

_"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't recognize you, please forgive my rudeness." He said in a nasally voice that made Draco despise him even more than he already did (which was rather impressive). _

_"Just hurry up and direct me where I need to go." He snapped. Harry squeezed his shoulder gently and said to the man,_

_"And I'm Harry Potter, here to support Draco Malfoy" He said in a firm voice. The man looked up and his jaw nearly fell off, it was hanging down so far. _

_"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice you!" He stammered out, his words coming in strange nervous bursts. "Here, let me just get yer name tags, procedure of course…" he stumbled over the words as he waved his wand over a small metal box sitting on his desk. _

_Two name tags came clattering out of the box a moment later and the man handed them over looking nervous. Draco picked them both up and looked at them_

_"Harry Potter, supporting Draco Malfoy" and "Draco Malfoy, escorting his father from prison" _

_He leaned over and pinned Harry's tag onto his robes. The man ogled the two of them, obviously he was not yet used to the news that they were married. They had after all only gone public about two weeks ago after dating for a year in private. _

_Harry stared at the man as Draco pinned his own tag on and raised an eyebrow at him in a rather Malfoy-like way. "Is there a problem" He asked coolly._

_"N-n-no Sir, Mr. Potter, nothing the matter." _

_ "Right, well then, we still don't know where to go" He said as he slid his arm around Draco's shoulders possessively. _

_ "Of course, of course, right this way" The man said and started shuffling in front of them. They followed him through several corridors before the man stopped outside of a door and proudly said, "well, it's been a pleasure escorting you both Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, its just right through this door. He should be waiting for you." _

_ "Very well, you may leave." Draco said imperiously. After a moment when the man didn't move, he flapped his hands at him, "Are you going to stand there molesting my husband with your eyes all day or are you going to move? Rest assured I will be speaking to your manager about your rudeness later." _

_ "Molesti- I would never, I'm so sorry…I ..I just.." The man turned, still mumbling to himself, and shuffled miserably away. _

_ "Hey" Harry murmered, "you ok?" _

_ "Yes." Draco snapped. "I want to get this over with." _

_ Harry's eyes softened as he identified the fear in his husband's eyes and voice. "Ok, just remember that I'll still love you, even if he doesn't accept us." _

_ Draco's eyes shined bright for a moment and he leaned in and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his husband's lips. "love you too…" He whispered into the brunet's ear. Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped forward and opened the big metal door. _

_ It swung in on well lubricated hinges as Draco pushed it. He stepped through the cavity into the room. It was covered with black metallic looking stones of some sort. He suspected they were a result of magic not mineral wealth. As soon as this thought occurred to him it was abruptly thrust from his mind by the sight of his father. _

_ Lucius Malfoy had a short choppy haircut which did not suit him at all. His face was narrower and more skeletal than when Draco had last seen him seven years ago. He had on a gray set of robes that looked old and worn. They hung off of his thin frame in an unattractive manner. Despite this, it was his eyes that were the most changed. _

_ When Draco had spoken to his father last, he had resonated hate through his eyes. He was a mad man whose sanity had been ripped apart by the war and the stress of having the Dark Lord living under his roof. Now though, his eyes were softer. They looked regretful and a deep longing was practically emanating throughout his pupils. _

_ The moment Draco had stepped in the room Lucius' eyes had snapped up to meet his son's. They remained there as Lucius stepped out of the corner he had been slumped in. He took two hesitant steps forward before lunging forward and grabbing Draco. _

_ Harry shot forward prepared to rip Lucius off of his husband, when he realized that the older man was hugging his son. He clutched Draco to him as silent tears streamed down his face. _

_ Draco hesitantly wrapped his arms around his father. It had been so long, but he missed him so much. He remembered all the times his father had hugged him as he cried over a broken toy or a bad grade or a skinned knee. It had been something he had taken for granted and missed like hell when it was taken away from him. _

_ After a moment Lucius pulled back and looked Draco over. "My son…" he croaked as he surveyed him. "I have missed you so" _

_ "I-I know father. I've missed you too." Draco whispered. He straightened suddenly and stepped back. He linked his arm with Harry's and twined their fingers together. "You must know though, I am in love with Harry and we got married last month." _

_ "I know, I know." Lucius said hurriedly, as though he was afraid that his son would suddenly turn his back and leave. "And I am...happy for you. I never had hoped that after the war you would find someone who loved you as completely as you deserve." He stated hesitantly. "But I can see that you have." _

_ "I promise that I will never let anything happen to your son Mr. Malfoy." Harry said as he pulled Draco protectively closer to him. _

_ "I can see that you won't" Lucius said with a hollow smile. "I-I hate to be rude but…is my wife…is Narcissa here?" He looked around Draco and Harry as though hoping that they had hidden here there. _

_ "No, but I can take you to her." Draco said with a thin smile. "She won't be as fast to accept you as I am" He smirked at his father. Lucius winced and hunched his shoulders. _

_ "I know, I know…but I've missed her so much." His voice echoed with a deep pain that made Draco huddle closer to Harry. _

_ "Let's go then." Harry said. He turned and pulled Draco out of the door and back into the hallway. He caught a glimpse of Lucius wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeve when he thought they weren't looking. _

_ Draco knew that it would take a while for his mother to accept his father back into the family; but he also knew that during that time, he would push hard for his father. He needed to be accepted and loved right now. That he had openly accepted his husband into their family meant so much more to him than he would ever let on. After all, he was going to be with Harry for the rest of his life. He thought this rather smugly as he snuggled closer to his spouse. _

_-The End-_


End file.
